In the deepness of your soul
by Plum Light
Summary: Caroline tried to integrate Klaus's world by giving him her heart and soul ... But it was never enough for a man that felt nothing and had no emotion inside of him.
1. Chapter 1

**"In the deepness of your soul"**

Prologue

* * *

I looked behind me, one last time at this huge living-room, with its awful leather couch where I lived for 6 months now. Then I stared back at him. His emotionless eyes fixated on me, his arms placed along his thin and muscular body, that I used to loved ... once.

**"My Sweet Prince"** from Placebo played its notes on the hi-fi system, while the rain fell hard and in rhythmic noises on the windows. I tried to push my tears back. I've never liked to cry in front of him, even though sometimes, it has taken a weight off my shoulders.

I took my bag and lifted it up on my shoulder. My eyes scattered one last time the room where a lot of things happened. I turned around and stood in front of the door.

"Bye Klaus." I murmured. "We'll see each other tomorrow at the office, like usual." I added, in a louder voice, without turning my sight back at him. I knew this was the best thing to do. Though, I couldn't help but feel that I was doing the biggest mistake of my life. I turned my sight back at him.

"Tell me this is a mistake" I implored him.

But as I expected it, he simply shrugged.

"What do you want me to say, Caroline. It was the deal we made months ago. We can't change it at the last moment." He replied, as if it meant nothing to him.

- Yeah, you're right, it's not like we were friends after all, isn't it? It's fine this way. I'm leaving, just stay away from me from now on, would you? And by the way...You're a jerk Mikaelson!" I lashed out, sarcastically, while knowing that he would hate for me to call him as such.

I had hoped, for weeks, that he could change for me. But I was just a naive, young, woman in love. I held the door handle for a few seconds before opening its panel. Klaus crossed the room in a few walking steps, before closing it roughly in front of my sight.

"What am I supposed to say, Forbes, hmm? I'm not into feeling "things", you were very aware of that at the beginning." he said softly, near my ear, as his hands passed slowly along my hips.

I suddenly thought to myself that I've stayed too long in that apartment for my own health and sanity.

"You're a bastard Nik." I whispered.

His breath on my neck made me shiver and I knew there was that arrogant smile blessing his lips, with his lovely dimples showing on his face, which made me swoon, even though I was not able to see his manly features.

"Like you hate that…" he murmured.

I dropped my bag on the floor and turned around to face him. One day...Soon... One day, I would be able to leave. Just after that moment with him.

* * *

I hope you appreciated this prologue of this new Klaroline story.

Leave me your reviews, it would be grandly appreciated.


	2. Welcome to New-York

**"Welcome to New-York"**

Chapter 1

* * *

"I've told you ... I've been telling you for months and now you're here!" Stefan cried out by my side.

The sun shinned its strong rays in the middle of July, but the buildings' shade brought some coolness to the walkers. Indeed, the buildings in NYC were quite imposing. But this city would be my home for, at least, the next three years of my life, and I couldn't help but feel excited about it, thought Caroline.

"Yeah, yeah, Stefan, I got it. I'll always be grateful to you. Thanks for telling my mum" I said sarcastically, while rolling my eyes.

It wouldn't help his ego but, at least, he would stop bragging for the rest of the day. My mum and I lived in Mystic Falls, Virginia, for years, I was born there. In the kindergarten, I've met Stefan and since then our friendship was the solid base in my life. We had studied together most of our school years, but him being 3 years older than me, he had to leave Mystic Falls while I was finishing my senior year at college. We'd seen each other during the holidays even though he wasn't really free because of his work.

I lifted up my smaller travel bag on my shoulder while Stefan took my heaviest one. Thanks to me, his muscular body would enjoy the workout, I couldn't help but smile while thinking about it and looking at my childhood friend sighing under the heavy weight.

"So, you really don't mind accommodating me while I'm looking for an apartment?" I asked him for the last time.

Stefan was living in a flat apartment in Manhattan with a roommate. They had been lucky to find that place. That wasn't my case.

"Don't worry, Care. It won't take you three years to find one!" He joked.

"Of course not!" I answered, smiling. At least, I hope it wouldn't.

We walked through the hallways of JFK. Once we were outside, Stefan flagged a cab down and one just miraculously arrived and stopped in front of us. We got into the car after putting the bags in the trunk.

On the way to his flat, Stefan showed me the city through the window. On the right, Central Park. On the left, Lincoln Square. It seemed like it would never end and I was pretty sure I would get myself lost in that city. Stefan laughed at me suddenly. Oops, did I say that out loud? I abruptly cut Stefan short, a thought in mind.

"Tell me, does your roommate know I'm coming?" I asked him, frowning my brows softly.

And then, it was like the air was tensing and an awkward silence suddenly set in the car. I knew it. He haven't even mentioned his roommate since he had proposed to accommodate me. I should have known better. He suddenly cleared his throat.

"I thought we would surprise him" He said, like it was totally normal.

"Are you kidding me? Because if you are, this isn't funny Stef! He's going to kick me out of your flat before I can even settle in!" I exclaimed.

He threw his head back and busted into laughter. I was naive to think it would be that easy with my best friend.

"You'll see. Klaus is very cool. Special in his own ways, but cool" Stefan explained once he had calmed down his laughter.

"Special?" I asked, wondering the origins of that name.

"Yep. He's also in the same advertising agency than I am. He's kind of a Casanova with girls. Even though I've never seen one of them staying more than a day. He's just very discreet in his seductive maneuvers I guess" He said, while shrugging and smiling.

"He's a womanizer?" I exclaimed, my voice getting acute suddenly and it sounded more like a whine.

"Yes. Is it a problem?" Stefan asked, suspiciously.

I nodded negatively. He just better keeps his hands in his own pants' pockets. After all, I would be with Stefan and his roommate just for a few weeks, a month in the worst case, until I would be able to find my own apartment where I could live with Tyler, who I was with for years now. Unfortunately, he had to work this summer so he couldn't make it, but he had given me his blessing and permission to take any flat available, in these conditions we would be able to settle in at the end of summer.

* * *

After we climbed our way to the third floor, I stood in front of the door where there was a small bronze plate printed with the number "309" on it. I started feeling a little bit nervous. If Stefan's roommate would kick me out, I could still go to Bonnie's and Elena's after all, but their couch was hell to sleep on and they would probably grumbled a lot into my ears, and I couldn't go through it.

Stefan gave me a smile and I returned one. Everything would be fine, Stefan wouldn't let me down, I was sure of it. When I've told him I wanted to move to New York, he had directly jumped on the chance to go talk to my mum to convince her. I could have done it myself; after all I was 22 for god's sake! Stefan had proposed for me to come at his and roommate's place for the time being, while I was looking for an apartment. He had always liked the idea to have a guest room in all his previous places, in case of an upcoming emergency or something. God bless Stefan and his emergencies right now.

Stefan pulled his keys out of his pocket, before sliding the metal into the lock. He pushed the door with his shoulder while carrying my bag before walking in the main room. I followed him inside and closed the door behind me with my foot.

The room was pretty large and spacious. It was divided in two parts. One was the living-room, a couch was placed on the middle in front of a big TV. The other part was the dining-room, a table was near a bay window. Right in its middle, a bar separated the kitchen from the main room.

"Well, it's not that bad here" I said sarcastically to Stefan, who was often complaining about the view he had from his apartment when he was visiting in Mystic Falls.

"I wanted the apartment with a view on Central Park…" he said, faking a whine before laughing.

I suddenly heard a door being slammed on its arch and I turned my head instinctively to see a guy came into the room. I raised an inquisitor brow while the stranger stopped to look at me.

A towel was lazily attached around his waist and I could glare at his –perfect- body. My eyes looked up at his torso and ended in his eyes. He had blue eyes and the deepness of his look destabilized me for a short moment. His face was neutral, almost disdainful and haughty. I snapped out of it and made a step towards him, while handing my right hand.

"Hi I'm Caroline, Stefan's-" I started smiling. But I couldn't even end my sentence as he turned around and opened a door, slamming it behind him. A silence invaded the room as my hand was still in the air. I must had a shocked expression on my face since Stefan busted into laughter at my view, as he walked to go grab a beer in the fridge.

"That, Care, is called a very warm welcome in New York" He said, still laughing as he opened the cap of his beer.

I let my hand fall down as my brows frowned. I was expecting a charming, polite and well-raised roommate, and I ended up with a pretentious prick with an oversize ego. I had end up in a very good place, I thought sarcastically.

I turned back to face Stefan and walked towards him. I took his beer and drank it up. I thought the alcohol effect would calm my nerves down. I put the bottle down on the bar before sighing loudly. Stefan looked at me amazed.

"That's the spirit!" he declared, smirking.

I smirked back at him shrugging playfully. He raised his eyebrows like he was expecting something else from me...Probably the first step to friendship toward his 'charming' roommate. I raised the sleeves of my shirt. That jerk wanted a warm welcome, well, he would certainly get one, and mark my words that this pretentious pig would remember it for a long time.

I turned around and walked firmly towards the room where my roommate had disappeared a moment ago. I opened the door roughly and I saw him turned to face me, probably wanting to tell me to get off. But before he could even open his mouth I said:

"You better listen to me Klaus. Obviously you don't want me to be here and trust me, I don't want to be here either. I thought Stefan's roommate would be a sweet guy and at the end, he's a total jerk. No, I'm not done!" I cut him as he opened his mouth to reply. "I'm just here temporarily and even though you don't want to see my face, I don't want to see yours either, the least you could do is to say 'Hi'! After that, feel free to walk in the flat showing your privates, although I don't know why you seem so proud of them…" I finished my speech to him, even though I thought it was a low blow below the belt and totally inappropriate, but it had put him in his place, and my goal was to bring him down of his pedestal.

I looked at him, frowning and out of breath, as he judged me from up to down.

"You've done?" He asked simply with a fake smile.

I turned around and took the handle in my hand.

"Yes!" I replied slamming the door roughly.

God, this man had pushed me over the edge. I entered in the room that Stefan had showed me as mine and slammed the door behind me. I posted myself in front of the bay window and put my forehead down on the cold window.

It would be a long wait to find my own place.

First hour, not even first day ... and I hated my roommate already.

* * *

I sent a text to Bonnie and Elena, the meeting was set at the terrace of The Texas Coffee, a café located near Time Square. With my Ray-Ban sunglasses, I walked down the streets, totally relaxed despite the agitation and the cars' noise surrounding me. I was standing at a dozen of meters from the terrace when I saw two brunettes stand up and ran towards me. I opened my arms and hugged them tightly. I missed my two best friends so much. Bonnie and Elena were in New York for a month, they had succeeded taking Elena's Aunt's apartment. Lucky girls! Their flat was just awesome. I previously had the chance to see it, in a virtual visit on Skype.

After a couple of seconds, I pulled myself away from them and smiled.

"So, your first impression about your future life?" Bonnie asked me excitedly, as we walked towards the café.

"Honestly? My roommate is a jerk" I reply spontaneously.

Weirdly, it was the first thing that came into my mind. I could have said any other things like 'the city is awesome' or 'the view I have from my room is wonderful'. But no, all that came into my mind was my fucked up roommate.

Bonnie and Elena busted into laughter.

"Well, at least, he had an effect on you" Elena said winking at me.

"On the contrary, he's disgusting!" I replied with a hypocrite smile.

He had an effect on me? Ewww, just the thought...anything but that. I was with Tyler since high school and I was perfectly fine with our relationship. I was in the right place here in New York. Soon, in my perfect apartment with my perfect boyfriend who would come to join me in 6 weeks. I was perfectly happy. Though, during half a second, in my mind, it sounded wrong.

Bonnie and Elena told me their first experiences in New York, the city that would never sleep, and I couldn't help but thinking something good was set to happen to me. Something that would probably change everything in my life.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter.

Reviews would be appreciated.


End file.
